Reencuentros Inesperados
by TheMentalistCastle
Summary: John el Rojo decide matar a una mujer en Nueva York para cambiar de aires. Lisbon, junto a todo su equipo, se ven obligados a viajar a Nueva York para investigar el caso y ayudar al equipo que se encarga de él. Pero lo que no se esperan es que ambas jefas se conocen. Teresa Lisbon y Katherine Beckett habían sido las mejores amigas durante sus años en la academia de policía.
1. No puedes ser tú

Capitulo uno.

Sacramento amanecía como otro día cualquiera. El sol empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte mientras que muchas familias seguían disfrutando de su sueño o, en el peor de los casos, sufriendo con una pesadilla. Pero había una "familia" en especial. Una que, cada mañana se reunía en las oficinas del CBI.

El primero en llegar fue Patrick, o mejor dicho, él ya estaba allí. Como de costumbre, pasó la noche en el ático del edificio descansando sobre su cama y observando un punto indefinido en el techo. La última noticia que había recibido de John el Rojo le había dejado sin aliento. "¿Cómo es posible que sepa los 7 nombres de la lista?" se preguntaba una y otra vez. Era astuto, manipulador y había sido capaz de salir de cualquier aprieto, pero John el Rojo le superaba con creces. Siempre que pensaba que iban un paso por delante, el asesino en serie daba la vuelta a la tortilla y les ponía a ellos en la peor situación. Pero aquellas últimas palabras… "Hasta que me atrapes, o yo te atrape a ti" Estaba seguro de que no le haría daño físico. John el Rojo disfrutaba viéndole sufrir psicológicamente. Disfrutaba volverle loco, ir siempre adelantado y observarle perder la cabeza intentando buscar alguna pista nueva. Pero jamás le haría daño físico. Ese "O yo te atrape a ti" tenía un segundo significado. Se refería a atraparlo mentalmente, igual que hizo cuando asesinó a su mujer y a su hija. Y sabía de sobra a por quién iría para volver a hacerle sufrir de aquella manera.

Casi como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, aquellos ojos verdes que no se pudo sacar de la cabeza desde el primer día que los vio, cruzaron la gran puerta de acero. Se quedó en el borde, esperando a que el hombre le diera permiso para entrar.

- Lisbon, sabes que puedes entrar sin permiso. No te quedes en la puerta – Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, al notar su presencia.

La conocía desde hace casi 5 años. No le hacía falta verla para saber que era ella la que acababa de entrar. Su olor estaba grabado en su cerebro. Aquel ligero toque a canela que tanto le encantaba.

Desde que su mujer y su hija murieron y se propuso llevar a cabo su venganza, se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a enamorarse. Que no dejaría que nadie se acercara mucho a él para que no acabara mal. Pero aquella mujer, era especial. Si, especial. Era la única en la que confiaba plenamente. Era la única por la que pondría su mano al fuego sin temor a quemarse. Y el equipo del CBI dónde él estaba… Le habían dejado entrar poco a poco, hasta ocupar un gran lugar en aquella pequeña familia. Y a su vez, ellos se habían ido abriendo un hueco poco a poco en su corazón. Pero sobre todo ella.

¡Dios! John el Rojo sí que tenía que ser un médium. Le costaba sangre, sudor y lágrimas evitar que sus sentimientos hacia ella se le notasen. Y parecía que funcionaba bien. Pero de alguna forma u otra, él lo había descubierto y a ella no dudaría en torturarla y hacerla dios sabe cuántas cosas hasta, al final, matarla para hacerle sufrir de nuevo. No. No iba a permitir que eso ocurriera de nuevo. No dejaría que John el Rojo volviera a llevarse de su vida la única razón por la que seguía en pie.

- Jane – Se limitó a decir ella con voz entrecortada. Este, al escuchar la forma con la que Teresa había pronunciado su nombre, se levantó como un resorte de la cama y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es él. Ha vuelto.

Reunidos en la pequeña cocina de las oficinas del CBI se encontraba todo el equipo. Van Pelt, Rigsby y Cho observaban la escena, intentando evitar hacer algún comentario desafortunado.

- No pienso dejar que una comisaría de Nueva York se una a nosotros en la investigación de John el Rojo. Él es mío – Decía Jane al borde de la desesperación.

Unos minutos antes, Lisbon les había informado de lo ocurrido. John el Rojo había matado a otra mujer. Solo que esta vez en la costa este del país. Bertram había tenido una reunión con ella y la había obligado a ir a la otra punta del país para ayudar al equipo que se encargaba del caso de Nueva York. A ella y a todo su equipo, incluido Jane.

Teresa sabía que él se iba a negar. Que se pondría furioso al saber la noticia y que perdería la cordura. Pero tenía que contárselo. Bueno, tenía que contárselo a todo el equipo. Pero quien más la preocupaba era él. Sabía que el resto no pondrían ninguna pega. A nadie le gustaba trabajar con otros equipos. Cada uno tenía su manera de trabajar y tener que fusionarse solo traía problemas, pero eran gajes de su oficio y quisieran o no tendrían que aceptarlos. Pero Jane, él era otro tema muy distinto. Sabía que no tendría que convencerle mucho para aceptar. Pero que otro equipo llevara el caso de John el Rojo, otro equipo muy lejos de él, eso le irritaba de tal manera que en más de una ocasión perdería los nervios. Ella lo sabía bien, y se aseguró de estar con él en todo momento desde que llegaran a Nueva York.

- Créeme que no es por gusto mío. Por lo visto, la capitana de esa comisaría busco información sobre John el Rojo y supo que nosotros estuvimos llevando el caso. Quiere ayuda con esto Jane, y no puedo negarme. Además, ¿No quieres pillarle? Quizá este sea el momento.

-¿El momento? – Bufó el rubio – No me vengas con esas Lisbon. John el Rojo no comete fallos.

- Y entonces, ¿Por qué ha atacado en Nueva York y no aquí? – Siguió insistiendo ella – Quizá se pensaba que allí no le reconocerían y no se molestó en ocultar algunas pruebas.

Tras esas palabras se hizo el silencio. Nadie decía nada. Lisbon esperaba haberle hecho entrar en razón, mientras que los otros tres integrantes del grupo seguían callados sin saber muy bien que decir. Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que Jane recogió su taza de té y se marchó del lugar. Teresa suspiró. Miró al resto de su equipo.

- ¿Puedo contar con vosotros? – Les preguntó.

- Pues claro – Respondió de inmediato la pelirroja. Cho se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y Rigsby la contesto algo parecido a Van Pelt.

- De acuerdo, el avión sale mañana por la mañana a las seis. Por favor sed puntuales. Yo intentaré convencer a Jane. El resto de día tomároslo libre. Hacer las maletas, relajaros. Lo que queráis. Nos vemos allí – Dijo mientras ponía rumbo al ático. Estaba seguro de que su asesor estaría allí.

Se paró frente a la puerta. Respiró hondo y se armó de valor para cruzar. Cuando entró, el panorama que se encontró no era el que se esperaba. Jane estaba guardando un par de trajes de tres piezas en una pequeña mochila. Se adentró en la habitación y se acercó a él, quedando un poco apartada. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio mientras que Lisbon le observaba sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Cuando el rubio de rizos terminó de meter sus cosas en la mochila, se giró para quedarse de frente.

- Siento mi comportamiento de antes. Entiendo tu punto de vista, y le respeto Lisbon. Pero me gustaría que tú entendieses el mío. Sabes lo que significa John el Rojo para mí y … - Pero ella le interrumpió.

- Y no soportas que nadie más aparte de ti trate el caso. Jane te conozco. A mí tampoco me gusta tener que trabajar en otra comisaría y mucho menos lejos de aquí. Pero ese es mi trabajo. Y el tuyo también al ser asesor. No tienes por qué irte del CBI solo porque tengamos que compartir un caso… - Esta vez fue ella quien se vio interrumpida, pero no por palabras, sino por la carcajada de su compañero.

-¿De verdad pensabas que me marchaba del CBI? – Preguntó incrédulo Jane. – Me voy, si. Pero con vosotros. A Nueva York.

En ese instante, Lisbon sintió liberarse de un gran peso. Cuando entró al ático y vio a Jane guardando sus cosas en esa mochila notó como se derrumbaba por dentro. Aunque al principio no le soportaba, con el paso de tiempo ese hombre la había demostrado que, después de ese corazón destruido por todo el dolor que había pasado, todavía había una pequeña parte dispuesta a cambiar. Dispuesta a olvidar lo ocurrido muchos años atrás y volver a empezar. Y ella lo único que deseaba era poder empezar de cero con él.

- Idiota – Fue lo único que apuntó a decir y se marchó del lugar. Justó cuando cruzó la puerta para irse, volvió atrás y se asomó – El avión sale a las seis – Y tras oír la confirmación de su compañero se fue con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Tal y como acordaron, a las seis de la mañana, los cinco compañeros ya estaban en el avión dispuestos a adentrarse en un nuevo estado. Teresa se había pasado la noche en vela, pensando en cómo iban a ocurrir las cosas en los siguientes días. Miles de ideas y teorías se pasaban por su cabeza provocándola un insomnio que la duró toda la noche lo que hizo que se durmiera en el asiento pocos minutos después de que el avión despegara. Jane iba sentado con Lisbon en la zona derecha mientras que los otros tres estaban sentados juntos en los asientos del medio.

Patrick se permitió la libertad de observarla unos minutos mientras dormía plácidamente. Era tan preciosa, tan especial, tan única… Agitó un poco su cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos. Enseguida volvió John el Rojo a su mente y su semblante cambió por completo. No iban de vacaciones. Iban a investigar un caso. Un caso de John el Rojo. Tenía la sospecha de que el asesino en serie se tramaba algo. Empezó a pensar, a elucubrar en su mente como cada vez que lo hacía cuando John el Rojo estaba de por medio. Pero algo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Lisbon se había apoyado en su hombro. Giró con delicadeza la cabeza para observarla mejor. Tal y como se imaginaba ella seguía dormida y con algún movimiento del avión la cabeza acabó sobre su hombro. Se acomodó él también en el asiento intentando no despertarla y una vez que estuvo a gusto cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Lisbon se despertó al sentir como Jane se revolvía en el asiento. Abrió despacio los ojos y cuando se dio cuenta que tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro se quedó en shock. Se imaginaba que se estaba moviendo para intentar despertarla y así que ella apartara la cabeza, pero cuando se fue a levantar y disculparse por aquello, se percató de que Jane se había quedado quieto. Y no la había apartado. Simplemente se había dormido al igual que lo estaba ella unos minutos atrás. Sonrió y, casi sin poder evitarlo, volvió a dormirse bajo la comodidad que el brazo de su compañero le ofrecía.

- Jane – Varios segundos en silencio – Jane – Esta vez notó como le movían ligeramente – Jane despierta, ya estamos llegando – Van Pelt intentaba despertarle. Tanto él como Lisbon se habían dormido durante todo el viaje y ninguno de los dos parecían espabilarse. Como la joven pelirroja era la que más cercana estaba a ellos, fue quien empezó a llamar a Jane y al ver que este no le respondía decidió moverle un poco. Patrick al oír su nombre abrió los ojos poco a poco y cuando se desperezó empezó a llamar a Lisbon. Cuando esta también se hubo despertado, sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse al ver a Jane mirándola. Sin quitarla el ojo de encima. Ella seguía apoyada en su hombro pero él no hizo ningún amago de quitarla. Cuando Lisbon se apartó de él miró hacia la ventana para evitar que su compañero la viera roja como un tomate. Odiaba que sus mejillas se coloraran tan rápidamente y más aún si lo hacían por culpa de Jane.

La voz de la azafata avisando de que se tenían que poner los cinturones para el aterrizaje llamó su atención y mientras se le abrochaba empezó a pensar que haría a partir de ahora.

Tenían muchas pistas sobre John el Rojo. Demasiadas para no encontrarle todavía. Pero debería contárselas al equipo al que se unirían en Nueva York y ni ella ni Van Pelt, ni Rigsby, ni Cho estaban contentos con eso. Y ya no hablemos de Jane. En este momento, se apostaría lo que fuese a que, cada cosa nueva que encontrara se lo guardaría para él. Y aquello le torturaría poco a poco hasta llegar a un punto en el que perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba. ¿tanto le costaba confiar en ella? Siempre que la había necesitado, ella había estado allí a su lado. Para cualquier cosa. Pero en cuanto entraba John el Rojo, se cerraba en banda. Aquello la frustraba de tal manera, que más de una vez pensó en mandar a la mierda el caso y que se encargara él solito. Pero al final acababa recapacitando y quedándose a su lado.

- Lisbon…¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – Soltó Jane de repente. Teresa dio un pequeño saltito. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se esperaba que la llamara.

- Claro, dime – Dijo, cediendo como hacía siempre

- Si de verdad el caso se trata de John el Rojo, necesito que me cuentes a mí primero cualquier cosa que averigües y luego ya decido yo si contárselo al resto o no – Se quedó incrédula. ¿Cómo podía pedirla algo así? Se estaba jugando su trabajo si hacía eso. Bueno, ya se le había jugado más de una vez por Jane y todavía seguía pensando en cómo no estaba dirigiendo tráfico por la cantidad de broncas que la habían echado pero hacerlo fuera de su estado era un tema muy distinto. Allí ella no tenía el poder. Lo tenía el equipo al que se unirían. Se quedó unos minutos pensando, durante los cuales, el rubio no había perdido el contacto visual con ella. Lisbon sabía que Jane no se rendiría asique pensó como usar eso a su favor.

- Esta bien – Patrick sonrió – Siempre y cuando tu hagas lo mismo conmigo – La sonrisa se le borró de la cara. – Cualquier cosa que encuentres sobre John el Rojo me lo dirás – Jane, por primera vez en aquella conversación, desvió la vista pensado que decir. No quería meterla en esto. No quiso meterla desde un principio pero ella era tan testaruda que se negó en rotundo abandonar el caso - ¿Trató? – Volvió a insistir ella, levantando su mano.

- Trato – Respondió él. Si accedía a hacer lo que Lisbon le pedía, estaría informado de todo lo que ocurría y si las cosas se ponían feas, se encargaría de alguna forma en dejarla de lado respecto a la investigación. Quería mantenerla a salvo.

El viaje se les había hecho bastante corto. Jane y Lisbon se le pasaron dormidos mientras que los otros tres charlaron animadamente durante todo el trayecto. Nada más bajar del avión y empezar a recorrer las calles de la ciudad en el coche que les había ofrecido la comisaría donde trabajarían, Lisbon empezó a recordar viejos tiempos. Había hecho la academia aquí, en Nueva York. Mantuvo relación con muchas personas pero solo hubo una con la que todavía mantenía contacto. Una que había pasado por algo parecido a ella en su vida: la muerte de un familiar cercano, y eso las juntó todavía más. Se habían tratado como hermanas. Pero todo cambió cuando, al salir de la academia, ella se fue a California, dónde había vivido desde pequeña y su amiga se quedó en Nueva York. De aquello hacían ya más de diez años. Hasta incluso llegarían a quince, no estaba muy segura. Llevaban sin verse desde entonces. Pero, cada cierto tiempo se llaman por teléfono y se contaban todo tipo de cosas. Desde los últimos casos que habían resuelto hasta lo enamoradas que estaban ambas de sus respectivos compañeros. Si, en definitiva, aprovecharía que estaba aquí para quedar con ella.

El coche se paró frente a un gran edificio con banderas colgadas en la entrada. Estas, se ondeaban con el viento y daban al edificio un aire más sofisticado.

Se bajaron del vehículo y se quedaron observando el lugar. No era muy diferente a Sacramento. Si, había más gente pero la diferencia no era muy grande. El conductor del coche les informó que llevaría sus pertenencias al hotel que les había ofrecido la comisaría 12th mientras estuvieran allí y arrancó para, pocos segundos después, perderse entre la multitud de coches que circulaban a esa hora por las calles.

"Comisaría 12th" pensó Lisbon. Miró la entrada del edificio, y efectivamente, era la 12th. La mujer tenía un extraño presentimiento. Le sonaba demasiado aquel número. Le resultaba familiar pero no daba con el por qué. Decidió dejarlo estar al ver como sus cuatro compañeros traspasaban las puertas.

Mientras tanto, en esa misma comisaría, dos mujeres mantenían una fuerte conversación.

- Capitán, con el mismísimo respeto. No entiendo por qué un equipo de Sacramento tiene que venir a ayudarnos con el caso – Una de ellas expresaba su punto de vista ante su superior.

- Inspectora, no voy a permitir que venga aquí y me diga lo que tengo o no que hacer. Hablé con sus superiores y estuvieron de acuerdo en mandar a los integrantes de esa comisaría para aportar su punto de vista y sus conocimientos. Así que, ahora, hágame el favor de salir ahí fuera y, junto a sus compañeros, recibir amablemente al equipo que estará a punto de entrar por esas puertas.

No hicieron falta más palabras. La inspectora entendió enseguida que nada haría cambiar de opinión a su superior. Salió del despacho y les informó a los cuatro hombres que la esperaban sobre lo ocurrido. Ninguno de ellos estuvo alegre con la respuesta de su capitana pero no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar y esperar sin ninguna ilusión la llegada del nuevo equipo.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor empezaron a abrirse, se oyó un suspiro que provenía de la única mujer que se encontraba allí. Pero rápidamente lo cambio por una mirada de sorpresa.

Imposible. Era la única palabra que se pasaba por su cabeza. No, no podía ser ella. No podía ser la única persona con la que había compartido su duro pasado durante aquellos años en la academia. No podía ser la mujer que pasó por lo mismo que ella y que la ayudó en cada momento que la necesitó. Simplemente no podía ser ella.

Por su parte, Lisbon repetía exactamente la misma expresión que la mujer. Misma cara de sorpresa. Mismos pensamientos. Mismo asombro.

- ¡¿Tess?! – Apuntó a decir la mujer que esperaba impaciente juntos a sus cuatro compañeros.

- ¡¿Kate?! – Gritó Lisbon mientras ambas echaban a correr para fundirse en un gran abrazo.


	2. Ponerse al día

**Capítulo 2. "Ponerse al día"**

Cuando la dijeron que tendría que compartir el caso con otra comisaría de Sacramento se negó en rotundo. El asesinato se había cometido en Nueva York, no en California. Ellos no pintaban nada. Lo habló con Ryan y Espósito y estaban de acuerdo con ella. A nadie le gustaba que se entrometieran en su trabajo. Además, ya lo tenían muy visto cuando el FBI les robaba el caso y se negaban a darles información alegando que era "Seguridad Nacional". Sobre todo ella, quien estuvo trabajando durante una temporada con ellos, hasta que fue despedida al revelar alguna información "secreta" a sus antiguos compañeros. Por suerte, allí estaba, trabajando de nuevo en la 12th junto a su prometido y a sus dos fieles amigos/compañeros/hermanos.

Esa era una de las cosas que le encantaban de la comisaría y que empezó a valorar más aún durante su tiempo en el FBI. El sentimiento familiar que desprendía la 12th era único. Si formabas parte de él, te sentías acogido y protegido. Hasta Castle se sentía así sin ni siquiera ser policía. O al menos no tener placa, porque su cerebro si era de poli. Y nadie ajeno a esa comisaría se podía permitir el lujo de aparecer allí y tomar las riendas del caso.

Nadie, excepto Lisbon.

Cuando la vio cruzar las puertas del ascensor creyó estar en un sueño. Hacía más de diez años que no se veían. Si, habían hablado por teléfono pero no era lo mismo. Por eso decidió guardarse para ella la relación que tenía con Castle y mucho menos contarla que estaba prometida con él. Quería ver su cara cuando se lo contara. Estaba segura que se alegraría por ella. Tanto como se alegraría ella misma si Lisbon la dijera que por fin había dado el paso con Jane.

Jane. Sin haberle visto nunca sentía que ya le conocía desde hace muchísimos años. Teresa le había contado tantas cosas sobre él. Sobre él y sobre todo su equipo. Sabía que Van Pelt, la joven pelirroja tenía una relación con uno de los dos hombres. Al principio dudo saber quién era Rigsby pero después se acordó que Cho era asiático y enseguida supo quién era quien. También sabía que Kimbal no era de muchas palabras pero que podías contar con él siempre que lo necesitaras. Y también sabía el duro pasado del asesor.

A su vez, Lisbon sentía algo similar. Conocía a Castle por sus libros. Era famoso. Pero Kate la había contado infinidad de cosas sobre él. Que si era valiente, divertido, egocéntrico, mujeriego, simpático, atento, cariñoso, romántico, dulce, bromista, listillo… tantos adjetivos la había dicho que hasta algunos eran contradictorios. Pero eso era el amor. Querer a una persona sin importar nada. También la había hablado sobre sus dos compañeros, Espósito a quien reconoció rápidamente por el moreno de su piel y al otro hombre, Ryan. Sabía que los dos eran como sus hermanos mayores y que la protegían siempre que podían. También conocía a Lanie. Sabía que era una de las mejores amigas de Kate en Nueva York. Con quien se desahogaba en persona. Porque también lo hacía con ella, pero por teléfono.

Se separaron del abrazó y se sonrieron mutuamente para volver a abrazarse. Después de tantos años no podían creer que estuvieran juntas de nuevo. Tenían tantas cosas que contarse que…

- Bueno, ¿es que no nos vais a presentar? – Las interrumpió Castle con una gran sonrisa. Había visto a Beckett desprender felicidad en cuanto vio a la otra mujer salir del ascensor. Y se alegraba por ello.

- Oh, claro – Contesto Kate separándose de su amiga – Chicos, esta es Teresa Lisbon, agente del CBI en Sacramento.

- Y ella es Kate Beckett inspectora de la comisaría 12th de Nueva York – Les comentó a sus compañeros con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Jane vio lo feliz que estaba su compañera. Aquella sonrisa que tenía la mujer hacía que sonriera él también sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Y se puede saber de qué os conocéis? – Interrumpió esta vez Jane – Porque en cuanto os habéis visto, habéis echado a correr para abrazaros y se os ha quedado toda la comisaría mirando.

- Estuvimos juntas en la academia – Contestó Kate – Tu debes de ser Jane ¿Verdad? – Al ver como el rubio asentía con la cabeza continuó hablando – Es como si te conociera de toda la vida – Al oír esas palabras, Lisbon abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su amiga con enfado.

- Así que, vas hablando de mi por ahí – La picó Jane con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Lisbon no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran igual de rojas como un tomate y Beckett se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

- Oh, no te hagas ilusiones. También sé que te llamas Rigsby – Le señaló – Van Pelt y Cho – Repitió la misma acción que hizo con el primero con los otros dos, intentando arreglar un poco la situación en la que había metido a su amiga.

- Y vosotros debéis de ser Ryan, Espósito y Castle – Dijo Teresa, escabulléndose de la anterior conversación.

- Castle, Richard Castle, ¿El escritor de novelas de misterio? – Preguntó con asombro Rigsby.

- El mismo – Respondió el aludido.

- Tío, tus libros son la bomba.

- Lo sé – Le volvió a contestar el escritor con voz infantil.

Las dos amigas se volvieron a mirar. Lisbon la preguntó con la mirada si estaba con el escritor y ella se limitó a levantar los hombros. Se lo contaría pero no ahora delante de todos. Ya tendrían tiempo de ponerse al día.

- Le sienta bien el pelo largo Agente Lisbon – La dijo Beckett con cierto retintín.

- A usted también Inspectora Beckett – Respondió ella con el mismo tono.

Ambas amigas estallaron en carcajadas mientras que el resto las miraban sin entender lo que ocurría. Y así estuvieron varios minutos, hasta que Gates salió de su oficina.

- Inspectora Beckett, he traído al otro equipo para que cierren el caso y den con ese asesino en serie. No para que se diviertan, riéndose a carcajada limpia en la comisaria. Veo que son amigas. Queden después del turno y cuéntense las cosas que quieran, pero ahora quiero formalidad. Pónganse a trabar y no quiero ni una risa más. ¿Entendido? – Dijo con firmeza.

- Si señor – Contestó ella sin saber muy bien dónde meterse. Al ver a su amiga se olvidó por completo del caso. Cosa que les pasó al resto también.

Jane ignoró el caso de John el Rojo al ver lo feliz que estaba Lisbon. Verla sonreír era la máxima alegría que podían darle. Y al ver a Beckett sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Dedujo enseguida que debían de haber sido muy buenas amigas. Teresa no era una persona que se abriera fácilmente a los demás pero con aquella mujer todo era diferente. Se la veía alegre y cómoda. Pero cuando la capitana salió de su despacho y les echo la reprimenda, John el Rojo se apoderó de toda su mente. Aquel era el poder que tenía el hombre sobre Jane. Un poder que solo una persona lograba dominar. Lisbon.

- Si es que Beckett – La reprendió Espósito en broma mientras negaba con la cabeza fingiendo decepción.

- Cállate – Le soltó ella mientras pensaba como dividir los equipos – De acuerdo, Lisbon y Jane vendrán con nosotros – Dijo señalándose a sí misma y a Castle – Van Pelt, según me ha contado Tess, se te da bien la informática ¿no?

- Si – Contestó ella sonriendo. La hacía gracia el apodo con el que la detective llamaba a su jefa.

- Entonces, irás con Ryan. Él es el cerebrito – El detective de ojos azules sonrió ante aquella ocurrencia y se fue con la joven pelirroja hacía su mesa para hacerla un hueco – Vosotros tres iréis juntos. Seguro que os llevareis bien – Les guiñó un ojo y vio como Cho, Rigsby y Espósito se dirigían a su vez a la mesa del último.

Kate por su parte, arrimó una silla a la mesa para que Lisbon se pudiera sentar. Castle, con gran rapidez, trajo otra silla idéntica a la suya propia para el rubio asesor del CBI.

Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados y preparados, se acercaron a la pizarra blanca y Beckett empezó a informarles de lo que llevaban hasta ahora.

- La víctima es Sakae Brooks. 27 años. Trabajaba como camarera en el bar Robinson's Sons. Tenía un novio, Brian Reinols. Hablamos con él pero dice que jamás se metió en líos como para que la mataran.

- Si de verdad la mató John el Rojo, no estaría en ningún lío. Simplemente la vio y decidió que sería su próxima víctima – La interrumpió Jane – ¿Cómo encontraron sus cadáver?

- Estaba en su habitación, tumbada sobre la cama. Nada más abrir la puerta lo primero que ves es esto – Dijo Kate, señalando la sonrisa característica de John el Rojo.

- Es su firma. La primera cosa que alguien ve es la cara en la pared. Primero ves la cara, y entonces lo sabes. Sabes lo que ha pasado y sientes temor. Entonces, y sólo entonces, es cuando ves el cuerpo de la víctima. Siempre en ese orden – Explicó el rubio con cierto dolor. Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que continuó - ¿Había algo más? ¿Algún detalle? Cualquier cosa es fundamental.

Al oír la desesperación que intentaba ocultar el asesor al pronunciar las preguntas, Kate entendió lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo. Si, ella también sufrió cuando mataron a su madre, pero a él le habían robado a las dos personas a las que más quería. A su mujer y a su hija. Enseguida se le paso a la detective por la cabeza un tiempo futuro, donde ella y su prometido ya estuvieran casados y con un hijo, y que de la noche a la mañana, ellos no estuvieran. Que hubieran sido asesinados por su culpa. Por su arrogancia. Por su hipocresía. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y volvió al presente. Estaban esperando su respuesta.

- Si hay un detalle – Dijo sabiendo las consecuencias que traería lo que diría ahora – Sus uñas de los pies… estaban pintadas con su propia sangre – A pesar de no saber mucho sobre John el Rojo, Beckett sabía lo que significaba que la uñas estuvieran pintadas. Lisbon se lo había contado. Recordaba cada palabra de aquella conversación por teléfono que tuvo con ella hacía unos años atrás.

_- Beckett – Contestó como de costumbre. Cogió el teléfono sin mirar quien estaba en la otra línea por eso usó su apellido._

_- Kate – Al escuchar como pronunciaba su nombre, con que fragilidad lo decía, supo que algo iba realmente mal._

_- Tess, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?_

_- Jane – Se limitó a decir ella. Estaba segura de que su amiga la escucharía sin interrumpirla. Que la apoyaría. Que estaría a su lado a pesar de estar separados por cientos de Km de distancia._

_La contó todo lo ocurrido mientras se aguantaba el llanto. Pero cuando terminó no lo pudo reprimir más – Está destrozado Kate. Lo de las uñas ha sido demasiado para él. Le veo sufrir cada día. ¿Qué puedo hacer? _

La cara de Jane cambió por completo al oír que la víctima tenía las uñas de los pies pintadas. Entonces confirmó su teoría de que John el Rojo había matado a esa mujer para seguir con el juego y traerles a Nueva York. Para que Lisbon se reencontrara con su amiga y así, de alguna manera que todavía no daba con ella, hacerle sufrir más aún. Tenía que conseguir mantenerla alejada de John el Rojo. Lo llevaba pensando durante mucho tiempo, y mientras estaban en Sacramento lo había "conseguido". Pero ahora, en Nueva York, y con una de sus mejores amigas… le sería imposible apartarla.

Se sumergió en sus pensamientos hasta que una mano posada sobre su hombro le hizo volver a la realidad. Era ella, tan amable como siempre, tan oportuna. Se estaba derrumbando por dentro y su compañera lo sabía. Solo que se confundía de razón. Estaba seguro que Lisbon pensaba que se derrumbaba porque también pintó las uñas a su mujer, pero se derrumbaba porque quería mantenerla a salvo y no podría. No ahora que se había metido ella también de lleno en el caso. Ella y sus compañeros del CBI y, para correr más peligro aún, su mejor amiga y todo el equipo de esta.

- ¿Que os parece si nos tomamos el día de hoy libre? Ya nos encargaremos del caso mañana. Además, es algo tarde y no se vosotros, pero yo estoy cansado del viaje – Mentira. No lo estaba. Es más, estaba como una rosa porque se le pasó durmiendo con la cabeza de Lisbon sobre su hombro. Pero no quería dar vueltas al caso. No ahora que tenía la mente llena de un montón de teorías. Teorías que resolvería a la noche para estar al 100% al día siguiente.

Van Pelt, Cho, Rigsby y Lisbon se quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que dijo el asesor. Tenían que haber escuchado mal. Eso pensaban los cuatro. Pero no. Jane había propuesto dejar el caso de John el Rojo por un día.

Lisbon se mentalizó en ese momento que Jane se tramaba algo. Algo que no era bueno. Y que tendría que estar alerta en cada momento. No quería que hiciera una estupidez.

Media hora después, los detectives de la 12th junto a la forense y los agentes del CBI, estaban conversando tranquilamente, sentados en una de las mesas del Old Haunt. Cuando Jane propuso dejar el caso por hoy, Castle invitó a todos a tomar unas copas en su bar y así conocerse un poco más. A todos les gustó la idea y allí estaban, haciéndose preguntas los unos a los otros.

- ¿Desde cuando trabajas con ellos? – Preguntó Jane al otro asesor. Este sonrió y miro hacia arriba, simulando que pensaba. Aunque se sabía de sobra la respuesta. Jamás podría olvidar el día en el que vio por primera vez aquellos ojos de los que tanto estaba enamorado.

- Hará unos seis años – Miró a su prometida y sonrió de nuevo. Esta le sonrió también y miró a su amiga.

- ¿Y tú? – Le preguntó el escritor a Patrick. Este se rio.

- Diez años – Contestó con rapidez Teresa – Diez años aguantándolo y recibiendo broncas por su culpa – Dijo frustrada pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

- No sé qué es peor, si recibir broncas o tener que aguantar sus descabelladas teorías – Soltó Beckett con resignación, acompañado de las risas de Esposito, Ryan y Lanie.

- ¿Debo recordarte que mis teorías han resuelto más de un caso? – Contestó el con falsa indignación.

Kate sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba su vaso y bebía de él. Fue entonces cuando a Lisbon se le desencajó la mandíbula y soltó un grito ahogado que alertó a sus compañeros.

- Lisbon, ¿Estas bien? – Se preocupó el rubio. Ella asintió con la cabeza atónita mientras miraba a su amiga quien no paraba de sonreír. "Había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta para ser Tess" Pensó Kate y dejó estar el asunto para hablarlo cuando estuviera a solas con ella.

Las horas pasaron y con ellas cayó la noche. Todas las dudas que tuvieran los unos de los otros fueron respondidas en ese tiempo y las dos amigas contaban alguna anécdota que las ocurrió cuando eran jóvenes. Ambas se veían felices al reencontrarse.

Cuando salían del bar para despedirse e irse cada uno a su "casa" Jane reparó en algo y la duda pudo con él.

- Antes de irnos, una pregunta para las dos – El asesor llamó la atención de todos – Cunado estábamos en la comisaría, ¿A que vino aquel comentario del pelo?

Ambas mujeres se miraron y comenzaron a reírse. Jane había conocido a Lisbon con el pelo corto, y Castle a su vez, conoció a Kate con el pelo corto.

- Acabábamos de salir de la academia. Era nuestro último día juntas ya que acepté el trabajo en el CBI y me marcharía a Sacramento – Empezó contando la historia Lisbon, pero se iban intercambiando.

- Quedamos con unos amigos y, bueno, nos emborrachamos. Hicimos una apuesta en la cual si perdíamos nos tendríamos que cortar el pelo.

- Perdimos. Aunque creo que es obvio.

Cuando los del CBI estaban a punto de marcharse hacia su hotel, Kate se acercó a Castle y le susurró algo. Este asintió comprendiéndola e inmediatamente Beckett grito el nombre de su amiga. La aludida se giró y vio como Kate se acercaba.

- ¿Y si te quedas en mi apartamento esta noche? Nos tenemos que poner al día – La propuso. Lisbon sonrió y se despidió de sus compañeros para marcharse con ella. A pesar de quererla muchísimo y de su gran intriga por saber aquello de lo que se dio cuenta en el bar, sabía de sobra que terminarían hablando de Jane. Y que no podría aguantar todo el peso. Aunque, ya había hablado sobre el tema con Kate más veces y había estado ahí para ella siempre. Sonrió al pensar que esta vez no sería distinto y ambas mujeres pusieron rumbo al apartamento de la detective.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que pasarás a ser la Señora Castle? – Exclamó Lisbon nada más entrar por la puerta del apartamento de su amiga.

- No me has preguntado – Se limitó a responder ella, invitándola a sentarse en el sofá.

- Oh venga ya. Y ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? Cuéntamelo todo – Kate se rio ante la impaciencia de su amiga y comenzó a contarla la historia.

- ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que estuve a punto de pillar al que mandó matar a mi madre y que me quedé colgando de una azotea? – La preguntó mientras iba a la cocina a por dos cervezas.

- Sí. ¿Maddox?

- Ese mismo. Bueno, pues mientras estaba colgando de la azotea me puse a pensar – Se oyeron un par de chasquidos y Kate apareció de nuevo por el salón con las cervezas abiertas – Y acabé en la puerta de Castle, empapada hasta los huesos, declarándole todo lo que sentía por él – Vio cómo su amiga abría los ojos de par en par y una gran sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro – Ahora ya nos ves, en pocos meses… estaré casada con el hombre al que amo – Dijo mientras se miraba la mano izquierda y giraba ligeramente el anillo de compromiso con una gran sonrisa.

- Cuanto me alegro por ti – La abrazó y notó como del rostro de su amiga se humedecía de la alegría. - Y ¿desde cuándo estáis prometidos?

- Hará unos… tres o cuatro meses – Al ver que Teresa iba a preguntar cómo pasó, se adelantó – Me llegó una oferta del FBI para trabajar con ellos. Fui a una entrevista, sin decírselo a Castle y acabamos discutiendo por ello. Estuvimos varios días sin hablarnos hasta que nos reunimos en los columpios del parque y empezó a darme un discurso. Estaba completamente serio y pensaba que iba a romper conmigo. Pero de repente le veo arrodillarse en el suelo y sacar el anillo – Al recordarlo, Kate no pudo evitar sentir una alegría infinita.

- Oh, que romántico. Extraño, pero romántico – Ambas mujeres se rieron. Ahora llegaba la parte dura – Ojala me fueran a mí las cosas igual de bien con Jane – Suspiró. Kate la cogió con cariño de las manos. A ella la iba todo bien. Más que bien. Pero en cambio, a Lisbon, las cosas iban de mal en peor – Estoy harta – soltó de repente – Es perfecto. Está a mi lado cuando lo necesito, me hace reír, me cabrea, me divierte. Es simplemente perfecto. Pero cuando John el Rojo aparece todo cambia. Se convierte en alguien frío. No confía en nadie y se distancia poco a poco de nosotros. Y… ya estoy harta – Se desahogó por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- He de decir que entiendo a Jane. Ya me viste. Antes no hacía más que pensar en encontrar al asesino de mi madre. O mejor dicho al que mandó que la mataran. Estaba cegada por la venganza al igual que lo está Jane. Y entiendo esos cambios repentinos. A mí también me ocurrían. Cada vez que el caso de mi madre salía a la luz, veía el miedo en los ojos de Castle pero no podía evitar seguir investigando porque sentía que si dejaba su caso apartado la defraudaría. Estoy segura de que eso es lo mismo que le pasa a Patrick – Se sinceró Beckett. Ahora más que nunca tenía que apoyar a su amiga – Al igual que estoy segura de que está enamorado de ti – Vio como una pequeña sonrisa se escapaba de los labios de Lisbon.

- Pues yo no creo igual – Contestó con cierta amargura.

- Solo tienes que ver la forma en la que te mira. No puede quitarte los ojos de encima – Vio cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían y sonrió. La tomaría el pelo un rato - ¿Tienes por ahí tu móvil?

- Claro, toma – Se le tendió y enseguida se arrepintió de habérselo dado al ver la sonrisa traviesa que tenía - ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó algo alterada.

- Voy a llamar a Jane y le diré que te pusiste como un tomate mientras hablábamos de tus sentimientos por él.

- No eres capaz – Soltó con superioridad. Pero enseguida cambio su rostro al oír la voz somnolienta del consultor en la otra línea.

- Oh hola Patrick, soy Kate la amiga de Teresa – Contestó mientras se levantaba rápidamente del sofá y echaba a correr esquivando a Lisbon.

- Kate, dame el teléfono – Decía ella en vano.

- ¿Hola? Sigo aquí, ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? – Preguntó Jane tras estar varios minutos esperando que le hablaran.

- ¿Qué qué pasa? Pues veras, estábamos hablando Teresa y yo cuando…

- Cuando nada – Interrumpió mirándola furiosa.

- ¡Oh venga ya! No puedes dejarme con la intriga Lisbon – Se le oyó decir a Jane. Kate sonrió.

- Eso Tess, no puedes dejarle con la intriga.

- Esta me la vas a pagar – Intentó quitarla en móvil pero, al igual que ella, tenía buenos reflejos.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Llamando a Castle por teléfono y diciéndole que le quiero mucho y que estoy locamente enamorada de él? Créeme, ya lo sabe.

- ¡Vas a morir! – Gritó Lisbon echando a correr más rápido hacia su amiga.

- Os dejo con vuestra discusión. Buenas noches – Dijo Patrick mientras oía la carcajada de Kate y las palabras de enfado que soltaba Lisbon. Segundos después oyeron pitidos continuos indicando que Jane había colgado el teléfono y Kate paró de golpe. Le tendió el teléfono y la sonrió. Estaba segura de que conseguiría emparejarles antes de que se volvieran a Sacramento.

Mientras tanto, Jane volvía a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesilla de su habitación. "Mujeres" se dijo para sí mismo cuando miró la hora. Las 4.30. Le despertaron de madrugada para llamarle y luego no decirle nada. Se volvió a acomodar en la cama e intento dormirse. No había entendido nada de la llamada y pensó en la cara de sueño que llevarían las dos al día siguiente. Pero unos minutos después, sonrió al darse cuenta. Kate le había dicho indirectamente que Lisbon estaba locamente enamorada de él.


End file.
